


Power Rangers Mystic Force: Wraith of the Dragon King

by DragonRider14



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: Dragon Royalty, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Memory Loss, Mystic Force Alternative Timeline, Original Dragon Characters - Freeform, Original Ranger Characters - Freeform, Other, Slash In later chapters, loss of a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRider14/pseuds/DragonRider14
Summary: The Power Rangers finds themselves involved in a dangerous feud between the Dragon royals of the mystical realm. Can a new mysterious Ranger with a permanent crippling injury as a result from this feud help bring balance to the royal dragon clans before it’s too late.





	1. Chapter 1

Deep within the woods outside of the city Briarwood a cloaked man was sitting outside his small cottage. Sitting on a stump he puffed smoke rings from his pipe, his brows furrowed in concentration as if he was in deep thought. 

He watched as the leaves fell, the trees turning magnificent shades of yellow, orange, reds, and browns. His brunette hair had tinges of silver scattered through it. Like the seasons his life had closed one chapter and another was about to begin. 

His gazed drifted as he observed his son running through their garden, trying to catch the frogs that were wandering from the small pond. There croaking loud and mixed with the singing of the crickets helped soothed the older Ranger slightly. “ Brooding again beloved,” a kindly voice echoed from the door as a women in her forties with long red hair, wearing a green tunic and brown boots settled down next to her husband with a wooden tray and a tea pot. 

She caught the quirk of Taronus lips as he smiled around his pipe, a smoke ring puffing around his hand as with a little magic he transformed the smoke into a white rose. “ Perhaps I am,” the Ranger chuckled as he gave his wife the rose. Her tannish skin going a shade darker as she smelled the flower. 

“ Hard to believe it’s been six years since our son was born,” Taronus hummed as he watched the boy jump into a pile of leaves, laughing gleefully as a woodland nymph sang on her pan flute and told a humorous story of a troll getting bested by some dwarves. She was a good friend of the White Storm Dragon Ranger. She wore a dress of birch bark and her dark auburn hair floated in the wind as she danced barefoot on the soft grass. 

“Agate is almost like an older sister for him.” Dianna smiled as the sorceress poured her and her beloved the tea she brewed. It helped her husband settle his nerves, especially after he experienced visions. “ Agate did assist in his birth. She was elated when we told her we finally successfully in conceiving. “ Taronus sighed as he felt the warmth of the tea flood him and relax his muscles.

“ The minute I held him in my arms all the pain fell away. All the struggles were worth it. “ Dianna smiled but her eyes still held grief for the little ones she lost in the past. She looked down as Taronus gently squeezed her hand. “ I would of carried the child myself despite the risks.” Taronus reminded his wife. He had talked to a few mages in the area to see if they would of been able to put an enchantment on his body so he could bear the child if his wife could not bear children. 

“ You would of not last a day let alone nine months.” Dianna giggled at the thought of her husband carrying a little one. “ Although that would of been quiet the sight to see. The Great White Dragon Ranger pregnant.” The witch giggled more. 

Taronus snorted in amusement as well. “ If we ever do try for children in the future I am serious about carrying this time. I will go to the ends of the earth for you. Before I met you I was a surrogate for a Royal mage and his partner once.” His expression brightened as their pride and joy bounded over to them. 

“ Momma, Poppa! Look at the frogs me and Agate caught!” Their son laughed running towards his parents with a glass jar full of the amphibians.

“ Oh my goodness! Why don’t you take them to the pond. They are pretty but they live in the forest not in jars.” Dianna smiled as she held the jar watching the frogs hop around. Their bellies glowing from the lightning bugs they had recently feasted upon. 

“ Okay momma! Come on Agate!” The child beamed as he kicked up the carpet of leaves as he and Agate hurried to the pond just next door to their little cottage. 

“ Be back before nightfall!” Dianna called out to their retreating forms as she sighed wistfully. Taronus took every effort to remember these precious moments. These were the moments he cherished and when he went into battle that drove him to fight as hard as he could to return to his family. 

—-

Taronus screamed as he felt the claws strike against his exposed back, ripping his flesh asunder as a hot breath made goose flesh crawl over his skin.

Standing above his prone form was a massive black dragon, smoldering green eyes and black smoke billowed from his maw. His inky black scales were glistening into the moonlight giving him a purple hue. The White Dragon Ranger struggled in vain as his brother pinned him to the ground.

His once beautiful icy blue armor laid scattered across the and mattered with blood and muck from their fight. His breath was coming in ragged, blood pooling around him as Dianna shielded their son from the sight of his uncle— no she couldn’t bear to watch the thorough beating her husband was enduring. He was taking as much as he could so his wife and son would not have to meet his fate.

“ Now mighty King—“ the dark dragon spat the name out in disdain. “ hand your over son and I might let you live.” Ever since the day Taronus has been giving as King of the Dragons by the Power Rangers after the death of their father, Darkus has vowed everything in his name to take back the throne. He even went as far as making an alliance with the Supreme Master of the Underworld during the Great Battle.

The defeat even added more salt to the wound. 

“ Torture me all you want, kill me. But to hell if I let you touch them I will destroy you.” This made Darkus laugh as if it was the most amusing joke he’s heard. “ You call yourself a king of the dragons, yet you fail to transform into your true form. Afraid of loosing your pathetic humanity.” 

Dianna could the inner beast within her begging to be let loose. As Queen of the dragons she had to protect not only her son but her king as well. “ Thunder, I want to run and not look back. Agate will take you to Rootcore. Udonna will help train to be a King and a Ranger.” Tears welling in her eyes. She knew this could be the last time she would see her son. “ Agate!” The Queen called for the nymph as she appeared on Unicorn back. 

“ Take him now! I need to help my husband settle a family dispute.” Agate nodded grimly before taking the boy, and running like hell was on her heels.

Thunder watched in horrified awe as the further and further they galloped away, his mother transformed into a massive  
green dragon, she and Darkus took off to the skies, flying higher till Thunder could no longer see them as they went into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

13 years later 

The Boy grimaced as helped a lowly grunt dispose the remains of another one of his uncle’s victims. The young lad been foolish enough to try to break into the dragon’s treasure horde. Darkus was sitting upon his throne, his long lithe tail flicking languidly as he watched his nephew closely. 

The Boy walked with a permantent limp in his right leg, almost dragging his foot which made meanly task more difficult for him. There was a great deal of blood staining the throne room floor. It not the first time Darkus had his temper decide what to do with those unfortunate enough to cross him. The Boy wanted to gag at the stench of burnt flesh and charred bone, his brown tunic matted with blood as he tilted the wheelbarrow tilted enough to dispose the mangled corpse into the incinerator.

The lightning outside illuminated the stained glass windows that decorated the throne room like a twisted chapel. Some told of the defeat of the supreme master’s defeat in the great battle. Darkus looked up as a raven flew into the castle, holding out his arm the bird landed. It began cawing, the dark dragon tilting his head. “ I see, inform my scouts, we are going hunting.” The dark prince rumbled as he stood up, cloak billowing behind him as the raven took off. 

————

The Boy ran as fast as he could, despite his body protesting as lightning and thunder rang overhead. His tunic was soaked from the rain, mud and muck sticking to him and he took some shelter behind a boulder to catch his breath.

For what a decade ago would seem like lunacy, he made the decision to run away from his cruel uncle. The false king that ruled the lands of the dragons with an iron grip and slowly sending the clans into chaos. 

He finally had enough of the abuse and torture his gleefully put him through. He made his escape while his uncle was off hunting with his shadow wolves, and the guards were busy dealing with the political protesters who were opposing his rule. 

He gripped his deformed as white hot fire shot up his leg from running so much. The Boy’s brunette hair clinging to his face from sweat and the rain as he forced himself to get up. 

Another hour of excruciating running and his body gave out. The Boy crying out as he collapsed in front of the snarled roots that were suspiciously shaped like a dragon head, two large ruby like crystals gleamed in the moonlight as the mouth of the lair opened up. 

“ Udonna! Udonna! Someone’s collasped by the front door! Bahhha!” The Boy swore he heard... a talking sheep? Not the weirdest thing he had witnessed in his short life. He could feel his vision fading as darkness crept around him, his head pounding from exhaustion as the women froze in her tracks seeing him. “ No it can’t be...” The lady in white with hair bright as fire hurried over to him.

“ Claire! Ooh you poor child. A sheep again.” With a wave of her wand she turned her apprentice back into a human as she checked him over for injuries. “ Your Safe now, get some rest.” Udonna was trying to settle him down as she gently helped him up before he finally blacked out from exhaustion, he could faintly hear her calling out to Claire as the younger witch hurried inside. 

He kept hearing her call him Thunder. 

But there was one problem. 

Who the hell was Thunder?


End file.
